Invisible
by natsukihearts
Summary: She was always invisible in his eyes. Let's take a peek at my own love story using the characters of Ghost Hunt. MAi - NARU first fanfiction.


**Invisible**

Not a SONGFIC.

About my LOVESTORY

This is not a one-shot

I shall use the characters of Ghost Hunt

This can be or can't be updated daily. Still depends on what happens with my crush

MAi-NARU Fiction

XOXO,

NATSUKi 3

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Mai is never visible in Naru's eyes. When she is, it is always about getting him tea. Her invisibility in Naru's eyes affected her so much. Every time she gets home, she would lock herself in her room and cry her heart out. She would always look in the mirror and say, "he will never notice me." But despite all the disappointment Naru gave her, she never forgets to whisper the three words that she thought she will never hear from Naru.

Naru doesn't notice Mai. He's always cold when he's talking to her. He doesn't talk to her about stuff that isn't important. All he knows is he likes another girl, his childhood friend, Sora. He always thinks about Sora. She is the most important human being in Naru's life. He remembered the day he met Sora. They we're 7 when they met.

_Flashback:_

_A girl with bright yellow hair and dark brown eyes ran after her ball which went down the side walk of the road. She thought she will never catch her ball again, but still, never gave up. _

_She was still running until she bumped into a guy who is just walking while reading a book. She said her apologies while bowing her head. She looked at the guy and saw that this guy is just the same age as her._

"_I'm so sorry" The girl said._

"_It's okay" the guy said and flashed a smile at her. "I'm Oliver, by the way" he took his hand out and offered a handshake._

"_I'm Sora. Sora Minami" Sora replied and shook his hand. "I'm just running after my ball. Do you want to play? The playground is just there" she pointed across the road and looked at him with a smile._

_Oliver just nodded his head and led the way to the playground. On that day, they became best of friends and Naru developed a crush on Sora._

_FLASHBACK END_

He couldn't forget that day. And with the day dreaming and all, he heard someone knocked at his office door. He sighed and let the one who's knocking enter.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

I entered his office and told him that there's someone with a new case. He just sighed and stood up.

While he's talking to our new client, I'm just looking at him. I woke up from my daydream and headed to the kitchen to prepare the teas for him and the client.

As I heard the door of the SPR office open, I had the feeling that it's Koujo coming back from the grocery. He put the bags of grocery above the table and headed back to the room where Naru and the client are.

I went back and caught them talking about the new case.

"My family and I are living in this newly bought house. We're experiencing such unexpected happenings." The client named Ryuki told us.

"What kind of happenings are these?" Naru asked him

"My daughter's and son's rooms sometimes have writings on their wall. My wife's wardrobe is all torn apart and I caught my car with many bruises" Ryuki responded

"What is written on the walls of your children's room?" I asked

Ryuki looked at me and said, "It said, 'All of you will die! Get out now or else all of you will die!' I was scared and just didn't believe it. But the days passed and me and my family experienced accidents."

With no doubt, Naru immediately accepted the case.

"Lin, call the others and tell them that we will meet here at exactly 12 noon. Understand Mai? He told Lin then looked at me.

"Hai" I nodded.

DAY 1

The day when we will do the first case entered. I arrived at the office earlier to avoid being late. When I arrived there, Naru is still the one there. I glanced at my watch and it was still ten forty in the morning.

"You're really early today" I heard Naru asked me.

"I just didn't want for any of you wait for me and then you'll scold at me again." I replied

"I understand. We'll have another one in our team in this case." He said

"Oh. Who? " I asked him "Sora, my childhood friend. Her family is mine's friend" he replied immediately

I nodded. Then the door opened, it was a girl who has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

I smiled at her and said my greetings. She also said her greetings then headed to Naru.

"Good morning, Sora. By the way, she's Mai. She's my assistant." Naru said to the girl. Then he smiled.

My eyes widened. Naru, he smiled! He must like this girl. And I'm jealous.

"Good day to you, Sora-san. I am Mai Taniyama." I smiled at her.

"Good day to you as well Taniyama-san. My name is Sora Minami." She replied

"Yes. Okay, I will just get us some tea" I told her then exited the room.

I was rushing to get out. Naru... he likes Sora-san. My eyes got teary.

'_I knew it. I can't and never will be with him!' _I thought as my tears were pouring

Someone entered and it was Ayako with John and Bou-san.

It was only eleven fifty. Naru said that we should get going. So we did what he said.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Yehey. I finished the first chapter of my fiction.**

**Well, other part of this story is not part of my love life. ********))**

**I'll update immediately, Okay?**

**XOXO,**

**NATSUKi3**


End file.
